


In Need of a Punishment

by amiagiraffe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, I wrote this a while ago, Smut, also published on that other site that should not be named, but its kylo ren so you should read it, but sex does that, for a sec, he is so hottttttttt, he might be fluffy at one point, i am a traitor, i love him so much, i need to edit it but i am too lazy, kylo ren fucks you, love kylo like i do, punishment fuck, well he just goes ooc a bit, you are a storm trooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiagiraffe/pseuds/amiagiraffe
Summary: So sexy you are sleeping at your post. You stupid stormtrooper why would you do that?? IT's all your fault. BUT Kylo steps up and offers to punish you. Well you don't get a choice. So he takes you to his room and punish fucks you. how fun is that? SMUT. yup. :)





	

You had been relaxing at your post, it was a silent day after all. The life of a First Order Stormtrooper isn’t all that glorious. It had only been minutes since you had completely surrendered yourself to the wonderful state of sleep, when you heard faint steps, but the extra exhaustion of last night’s party kept you under the spell. You hear a click centimeters from your ear, causing you to bolt up, now looking straight into the eyes of a higher up. “ Trooper 92013, if I were an intruder you would be dead. I am respectful enough to wait until your eyes are staring into the barrel of my gun to kill you.” You stammer, figuring out your simple rest turned into a deadly mistake. “ Enough, I’ll take care of this punishment.” A new, darker voice commands from somewhere behind your hopefully ex-executioner. This makes the man in front of you immediately drop his weapon, motion to fellow troopers to follow him, and left. You sigh in relief, thanking the world luck was on your side this time. Then you glanced at your savior and immediately took the thanks back. There in all of his splendor stood Kylo Ren, the Commander of the First Order, clad in such tight black leather you just needed to see what was underneath. His mask and scarf completed the look Hot as Fuck. Sadly, he also was a terrorist who has destroyed planets and mass civilizations. Out of both sides to him the fuckable and the terror you figured it was the latter that would rear its face. As you shamelessly checked him out, he was doing his own analyzation of your face the only part not covered by the blocky white and black suit. Seeming to be satisfied he orders, “ Follow me.” He turns and strides down the walls of the base. It was hard to keep his pace already, but add the ridiculous amount of twists and turns he makes, made it almost impossible. 

After almost ten minutes of walking, Kylo halts outside a black door, which easily blended in with the rest of the black floor to ceiling. He swiftly flashes a card by the door and it slides open. You follow him quickly, panic already rising up inside from the mysterious punishment he promised. “ Strip.” He commands. You are not even two steps in when this is said. This should’ve surprised you, made you run, but it placed goosebumps on your skin. His dark voice almost echoing in the pitch black room. Remembering the power and gravity behind his order you start taking off your gear one piece at a time. As soon as you finish, your whole body is tingling with anticipation. You are no longer panicked about this punishment, but excited. A light turns on ten feet away from you, shining on a smooth, wood table. Then you feel it, a leather gloved finger gliding over your skin causing even more goosebumps in its wake. It drags across your back, circles your shoulder, then stops. You release a shuddering breath. “ You’ve been bad. And I think you deserve a punishment, don’t you think?” You hum, not able to form the word, wanting and waiting for the next touch. A warm breath is released on your shoulder, making you instinctively turn, but find only darkness. Then you feel another finger, this time on your clit, moving tantalizingly slow circling around and around. You moan, as shots of pleasure verberate throughout your body. The finger stops. “ Did I say you could make a sound?” You shake your head and a few seconds later the finger begins again joined by another one, but this time it dips inside you. You jerk in surprise and ecstasy, but manage to keep silent. The gloved fingers slowly slide in and out of you, developing a steady pace. “ You like that?” Your head rolls back, and your knees weaken already entranced by the bliss of intimacy you have been denied for so long. The other gloved hand comes out of the darkness and starts massaging your breasts while a hot mouth sucks your neck. All of your senses suddenly overwhelmed causes your core to tighten further. Something inside starts building up and up. When you feel on the verge of euphoria everything stops. You start to voice your protests when Ren interrupts,“ I didn’t say I’d let you cum. This is supposed to be your punishment not your reward. Now get on top of that table.” A sudden sharp stinging on your ass wakes you up from your reverie. You walk over and swiftly lift yourself up, wet and ready for the surprises Kylo has in store. Moments later he is under the light, and you absorb the sight before you. He has no mask, no shirt, no gloves only those tight black fuckable pants. His torso is not only covered in muscle, but a blend of scars and black script in another language. And then his face...you were right, it was beautiful. Dark eyes with a certain malicious glint in them are accompanied by long tendrils of hair the same color. He strides forward, “ Lay down”, another command you immediately follow. His pace seems to have changed from a slow, orgasmic tease to a more desperate, needy one. You believe this is because of the desire increase by your naked body shining in this light. You are pulled still laying down towards the edge of the table, you calves swinging, and your wet sex, the perfect vantage point for Kylo, which you hope was the reason for this movement. Hot, fast kisses are made up your leg making you shiver with delight. When they get to your lips, the hot breath directly on your clit makes you start to drip which he takes care of with his tongue. A series of long sweeps attack you, making your ride to your orgasm much quicker. Soon you are panting struggling to keep your cries unheard and your climax inside. Then a finger joins Kylo’s tongue, and you can’t take it anymore. A scream releases from your body, cum coats Ren’s tongue, but he keeps lapping it up. It takes minutes for you to climb down from your cloud of pleasure, and then you remember you broke the rules. Kylo’s kisses travel further up your body, until he is hovering over you. You look into his eyes and see a wild, frantic look. He no longer cares about the punishment or rules, he’s lost in this world just like you. You reach up and tangle your fingers in his hair and bring him down towards your lips. Tongues, even teeth clash in your now wild race to keep touching and feeling each other. His hands roam your body, kneading your breast, teasing well everywhere. You reach down feeling him hard through his pants. You try to make quick of taking him out of his pants, desperate to please him as he has you. When you finally release the zipper and spring him free he is momentarily surprised unaware of what you were doing. Then he resumes exploring your body. You grasp him firmly in your hands, pumping up and down. Minutes later he is panting and so are you, hot and sweaty, thrilling with pleasure. Then he pauses once again, eyes widening and he stops your hand. “ I want to be inside you.” You don’t argue with that, equally filled with want. Getting the permission he needs from your eyes he plunges into you, and you match screams. Over and over again he thrusts into you, filling you to the hilt. You squirm and moan, not being able to get enough of him. “Kylo, Kylo, Kylo” you murmur. “ Harder, faster” He takes these requests to heart and starts slamming into you. You shake in pleasure beneath him so close to the edge. “ Fuck” you scream. He uses his hands and rolls your nipples on the border of pain and pleasure. This brings you both over the edge. Still touching as you do. After you both catch you breath, you look at him smirking. He smiles, “ Ready to go again?” You nod eagerly, before climbing on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel Kylo got a bit OOC but I love him and care for him so don't judge me. I hope you liked this and if you leave kudos/comments I'll love you forever <3


End file.
